JALAN BARENG KAKAK
by lash uchiha
Summary: Pagi-pagi udah ganteng, udah cool, udah wangi, udah mau berangkat kencan. eh... malah ditelepon ama kakak, ada masalah apa sih sampai telepon dan bilang penting segala? ikuti kisahnya... eh, ini awal dari hombreng baru, haha


Hosh…hosh…hosh… aduh, saya abis dikejar ama Itachi, dia bilang mau minta tanda tangan saya.

Reader:ya nggak mungkinlah!

Uchi:ketauan deh! *_garuk-garuk kepala_*  
Okey,langsung saja! Semoga bisa dinikmati tapi, gak jamin bisa muasin porsinya reader sih. Yah, maklumlah saya kan bukan author professional, oleh sebab itu segala sesuatu yang mengandung unsur review selalu dinanti. Alkata, happy reading ^^

* * *

**Jalan bareng kakak.**  
**Disclaimer: pak Masashi Kishimato sensei** (_heh, nie guruku lho! _*_diremes2 Masashi_*  
**Warning: ooc, au, aneh, gaje, mengandung sedikit BL, remember don't like don't read.**  
**By: Uchi Chan presents.**

**

* * *

**

_Pagi hari di rumah Sasuke…_

"Aku sudah siap hari ini." Kata Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

_I realize the screaming pain_  
_Hearing loud in my brain_  
_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

Suara ringtone hp Sasuke terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, ini Itachi, aku ingin kau ke rumahku sekarang!_" kata suara diseberang.

"Apa? Tapi, aku sudah ada janji."

"_Ini penting!_"

"Yah, baiklah."

"_Akan aku tunggu._"

**Clek**

"Hah…dasar, aku malah harus atur ulang jadwalku deh." Keluh Sasuke.

**Tin tin tin**

_Suara bel mobil putih tiba-tiba terdengar_.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam di rambutnya.

"Tuh kan, dia malah sudah datang." Gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke hari ini jadi kan?" Tanya gadis itu saat Sasuke sudah mendekati mobilnya.

"Maaf Sakura, kencannya kita tunda dulu."

"Apa? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menunggu hari ini dari seminggu yang lalu." Kata Sakura kecewa.

"Tadi kakak ku telepon, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting." Jelas Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dan bersiap mengambil motornya.

"Lho? Sasuke… terus aku bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura turun dari mobilnya.

Tanpa jawab, Sasuke pun segara tancap gas dan meninggalkan Sakura di depan rumahnya.

"Sas… Sasuke, padahal aku sudah menunggu hari ini, aku bahkan selalu menyilang tanggal hari demi hari untuk datangnya hari ini. Tapi, hanya demi sebuah telepon kau menghancurkan semuanya…" kata Sakura pelan dan air matanya pun mulai mengalir.

Sementara itu Sasuke makin kencang melajukan motornya di jalan beraspal yang penuh dengan asap kendaraan bermotor.

'Ada apa ya sama kakak?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke makin cemas dengan keadaan kakaknya karena jarang sekali Itachi menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Apalagi sampai bilang 'Penting' segala.

Sasuke langsung tancap gas melaju lebih kencang dari hembusan angin. Dalam beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah menempuh jarak 10 km dan tiba di depan rumah Itachi. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan dan mengetuk pintu.

"Kak, buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu.

Beberapa detik , terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dari dalam rumah.

**Clek**

Pintu dibuka oleh Itachi dari dalam rumah.

"Sasuke, kau datang." Ucapnya langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Kakak apa-apaan sih!" bentak Sasuke menyentakkan pelukan Itachi hingga kakaknya tersebut hampir jatuh ke belakang. "Katakan, apa yang penting." tanya Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tertunduk diam. Dia mulai memandang Sasuke dan hampir menangis.

Sasuke langsung ilfil ngeliat kakaknya seperti itu "Apa-apaan sih? Malah mewek gitu." Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Itachi makin terdiam. Sasuke langsung menggoncang-goncangkan bahu kakaknya untuk menyadarkan dari setan yang misalkan saja menempel di kepala Itachi.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Jangan bikin kau bingung gini donk!" bentak Sasuke mulai marah.

"Sasuke…" ucap Itachi pelan.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku …" Itachi kembali terdiam "Sebenarnya aku kesepian, aku mau jalan-jalan bareng kamu." Kata Itachi yang langsung mendapat respon cengangan dari Sasuke.

"Apa? Jadi kau memanggilku kemari cuma pengen jalan-jalan bareng aku!" bentak Sasuke makin merah padam menatap kakaknya.

Itachi langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ogah banget." Kata Sasuke segera berbalik pergi menghampiri sepeda motor nya. Tapi, Itachi segera menarik lengan Sasuke hingga pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven jabrik itu terhenti.

"Kumohon Sasuke, cuma sekali ini _plisss_… aku benar-benar kangen sama kamu." Ucap Itachi dengan innocent sekaligus hampir nangis (_Gak kebayang kan? Author juga gak bisa bayangin_).

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi cuma sebentar dan hanya sekali ini saja ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya." Balas Itachi tersenyum senang dan hampir memeluk Sasuke lagi. Tapi, langsung didorong oleh Sasuke hingga Itachi terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Jangan memelukku! Itu cuma akan menjatuhkan martabatku!" bentak Sasuke marah. Padahal dalam hati, ia ingin sekali dipeluk oleh kakak nya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi, aku kan kakakmu." Ucap Itachi agak memelas.

Sasuke segera menarik lengan kakaknya, kemudian memberikan helm berwarna hitam pada Itachi.

"Pakai itu, akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang bagus." Kata Sasuke memakai helm birunya dan mulai menaiki motornya "Cepat naik!" suruh Sasuke setelah menyalakan mesin motornya. Itachi pun segera membonceng di belakang.

"Sasuke, pelan-pelan ya bawa motornya." Bisik Itachi berharap.

Namun, sasuke malah tersenyum setan 'Ah, kakak kan paling takut kalo naik motor cepat-cepat. Heh, sekalian saja balas dendam deh, tadi udah bikin aku cemas sih.' Pikir Sasuke langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan maxx.

"Pagangan yang erat." Kata Sasuke meperingatkan.

Dan tanpa disuruhpun, Itachi sudah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai Sasuke agak kesulitan bernafas.

Belum ada 10 menit sejak Sasuke melaju, dia sudah menghentikan motornya dan tiba di sebuah tempat dimana banyak cowok lalulalang di tempat itu.

"Udah sampek nih! Kakak mau sampai kapan meluk aku kayak gitu?" Tanya Sasuke sebel, karena Itachi ternyata masih ketakutan memeluknya "Heh, cepetan turun!" bentak Sasuke melepas pelukan Itachi hingga ia tersungkur di jalan dan mengaduh-aduh.

"Sasuke apa-apaan sih? Kan sak-" Itachi langsung cengang menatap tempat yang ada di depannya. "I… Ini kan…"

"Ya, Game Center. Tempat faforitmu, buruan masuk sana!" suruh Sasuke langsung mendorong kakaknya agar masuk ke Game Center.

"Aku tunggu di café seberang sana kalo udah selesai, kamu cari aku di sana, okey?" Tanya Sasuke minta persetujuan.

"Okey, boss!" sahut Itachi langsung masuk ke Game Center dengan semangat '45.

Maklumlah, dulu sewaktu masih SMA, Itachi punya sebutan Raja Game yang artinya penguasa game. Tak ada satu game pun yang tak dapat ia taklukkan. Yah, namanya juga hoby, jadi ortu gak bisa ngelarang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka adu kecepatan. Bahkan sewaktu masih SMP Sasuke sudah memegang gelar Raja Motor Jalanan. Tapi, itu dulu kalo sekarang udah gak pernah balapan di jalan walopun masih suka ngebut-ngebutan (_apa bedanya balapan sama ngebut-ngebutan coba?_).

Sementara itachi main game, Sasuke juga segera masuk ke sebuah café yang ada di seberang tempat game Itachi.

"Teme!" panggil seorang cowok pirang saat Sasuke memasuki café.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya "Dobe?" balas Sasuke agak terkejut melihat cowok sebaya dengannya yang berambut pirang tadi.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah duduk di depan sebuah meja dan saling berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Teme, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu, kalau aku... Menyukaimu... I love you Sasuke…" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata safir bulatnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat tercengang kaget memandang Naruto. Tak ia sangka kalau Naruto, teman baiknya itu mengatakan hal tabu semacam itu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau tak menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke semakin terbelalak. Kata-katanya tak dapat keluar sedangkan Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya , mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Kemudian Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya , sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak bibir diantara mereka dan…

Sebuah kecupan kecil terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sa… Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berci… ciuman dengan…"

"Kakak!" sentak Sasuke kaget saat melihat bahwa Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Itachi pun segera berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kakak, tunggu! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, aku…" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Itachi. Namun, lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tak menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto tertunduk.

"Hah…" Sasuke mendesah "Ya, aku tak menyukaimu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku membencimu." Jawab Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Naruto dan segera berlari pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang menangis terisak-isak.

Sementara itu…

"Itachi!" teriak Sasuke memanggil ke segala arah. Tapi, kakaknya sama sekali tak terlihat di manapun. "Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mulai dapat wangsit dari author "Aku tahu dia ada dimana sekarang." Ucapnya mantab.

Sasuke langsung menaiki motornya, menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia kira Itachi ada di sana.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan motornya di sebuah jembatan. Tak begitu besar namun juga tidak kecil. Ia segera turun dan menyusuri jalan menuju ke bawah jembatan. Di sana terlihat sungai, aliran airnya begitu tenang, tak seperti pikirannya yang kacau. Dan di sana seorang pemuda sedang duduk memandang aliran sungai, begitu tenang nan damai.

"Kakak." Panggil Sasuke pelan pada pemuda tadi.

Tapi, orang tersebut tak tidak menjawab, menoleh saja tidak. Sasuke segera menghampiri pemuda tadi kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakak kenapa pergi tiba-tiba sih?" Tanya Sasuke memandang kakaknya. Akan tetapi, Itachi malah semakin membisu.

"Kakak ngambek ya?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke mendesah "Padahal aku sudah susah payah membatalkan kencanku dengan Sakura untuk menemui kakak. Sekarang dia pasti menangis di kamar tapi, kakak malah…"

"Diam!" potong Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke langsung terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

Sesaat sunyi…

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rinduku pada adik kesayanganku tapi, malah begitu…" ucap Itachi pelan.

"Kakak, tadi itu tidak sengaja!"

"Diam!"

"Dia tidak benar-benar menciumku!"

"Diaam!"

"Dan aku tak menyukainya!"

"Diaaam! Diaaam! Diaaaaaaam! Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu!" bentak Itachi mulai histeris. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mendekapnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kakak." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Itachi. Membuat kakaknya itu jadi terdiam.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyayangi kakak." Ulang Sasuke mempererat pelukannyahingga Itachi sesak.

"He… Hentikan Sasuke…" ucap nya agak terengah.

Sasuke pun segera melepas pelukannya, kemudian memandang Itachi, mata onyxnya menatap Itachi, onyx v.s onyx. Sasuke semakin mendekati Itachi hingga hidung mereka bisa saling bersentuhan dan ciumanpun kembali terjadi. Tapi, bukan SasuxNaru melainkan SasuxIta.

Ciumannya tentu saja berbeda dengan saat bersama Naruto tadi. Walaupun Sasuke tak pandai memainkan lidahnya tapi jika melakukannya dengan Itachi dia sedikit mendapat bantuan. Sehingga, ia bisa merasakan arti ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa detik hingga beberapa menit berlalu tapi, ciuman mereka masih belum usai. Setelah Itachi merasakan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi, barulah ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Decakan kencang terdengar dan ciuman mereka terlepas, Sasuke terengah-engah mengambil nafas sementara Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Heh, tampaknya kau mulai semangat." Ucap Sasuke dengan serigai licik.

"Yah, aku memang agak semangat sekarang." Balas Itachi.

"Kalau sudah semangat, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Game Center? Aku akan mengalahkanmu main Game Race." Ucap Sasuke dengan DP nya (_padahal, dia selalu kalah kalo main game bareng Itachi_).

"Gamenya sedang penuh, makanya tadi aku menghampirimu di Café, tak taunya kamu sedang mesum di sana." Balas Itachi mulai ngambek lagi.

"Heh? Siapa yang mesum? Tadi itu salah paham tau." Sahut Sasuke membela diri.

"Huh!"

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas, kita pergi saja melakukan hal yang dulu sering kita lakukan bersama." Usul Sasuke semangat.

"Apa…?" Tanya Itachi tak peduli.

"Alah, dulu kan kamu yang paling semangat." Sahut Sasuke makin semangat.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Itachi mulai terpancing. Habisnya dia kan jarang punya hal yang dimana Sasuke juga suka hal tersebut.

"Yah, masih nanya lagi…" kata Sasuke mulai bikin penasaran kakaknya.

"Apa sih?" Itachi mulai ngambek.

"Tentu saja ngecengin cewek." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Dibalas dengan senyuman lebar pula oleh Itachi "Di mana?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Di Mall donk, kan biasanya cewek cakep ngumpulnya di sono. Mana da cewek cakep ngumpul di Kuburan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Okey deh! Ayo cabut." Sahut Itachi kemudian.

"Ya sudah, cepetan naik motorku!" suruh Sasuke segera nyamperin motor hitam kesayangannya.

"Tapi sas, jalannya pelan-pelan aja ya." Kata Itachi agak takut-takut.

"Yah, siapa bilang mau boncengin kamu? Yang aku maksud tuh kamu yang di depan dan aku bonceng di belakang." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lha tapi aku kan gak bisa ngendarain motor." Kata Itachi kaget.

"Makanya latihan."

Kemudian akhirnya, Itachi pun mengendarai motor Sasuke sekaligus belajar naik motor dengan baik dan benar. Untung saja sampai di Mall dengan selamat wal afiat walaupun, banyak rintangan dan halangan yang menghadang (_hampir keserempet becak, ngelindes bocah TK, hampir jatoh ke lobang got, hampir ketabrak mobil, di gebukin sama nenek tua yang lagi nyeberang jalan, dan yang terakhir hampir kegiles truk tronton_). Tapi, berkat kepiawaian Sasuke dalam mengajarkan berkendara yang baik dan benar, semuanya dapat dilewati tanpa lecet secuilpun.

Akhirya sampailah di Mall dan mereka mulai nyari-nyari cewek cakep tapi, malah ketemunya nenek tua berumur 50 tahunan yang super cerewet plus ganas (_bukan Gratis Nelpon Nasional lho!_). Nenek tersebut bernama Tsunade. Yah pada akhirnya mereka dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tsunade dan kapok ngecengin cewek, sebagai gantinya mereka akan memulai hidup baru sebagai kaum hombreng sejati.

Dari cerita di atas, mungkin hombreng adalah ending yang cocok, tapi jangan ditiru lho!

**The end**

**

* * *

**

Sempatkan review, ya! *_di lempar tomat busuk_*

Maaf masih banyak typo, nanti kalo ada waktu akan saya perbaiki.


End file.
